Willst du
by Imurah
Summary: ein romatischer Heiratsantrag, aber schaut einfach rein...


Hier nun ein erster Versuch im Songfic schreiben, sagt mir doch mal was ihr davon haltet...

Der Song ist von Schandmaul und ist eine wunderschöne Folk-Ballade

b Disclaimer/b ihr wißt ja, der guten JKR gehören die Jungs, aber mal ehrlich fallen uns nicht viel bessere Storys für die beiden ein...Kopfeinzieh

b Pairing/b Draco und Harry

b Genre/b reinste Romantikseufz

Die Geschichte ist ein bischen aus Dracos Sichtweise geschrieben, seine Erinnerungen...

b i " Willst du"/i/b

Harry und Draco trafen sich nach den viel zu langen Sommerferien endlich wieder in der Zaubererschule Hogwards, und tauschten sogleich die viel zu lang entgangenen Zärtlichkeiten aus. Tief drang Dracos Zunge in den Mund seines Geliebten, erkundete den liebgewonnenen Geschmack; die Zartheit der Innenwangen; die Ebenmässigkeit seiner Zähne. Er schmeckte immer noch genauso gut. Er liebte ihn einfach. Seit gut einem Jahr waren sie nun ein Pärchen und erstaunlicherweise, für alle anderen, immer noch glücklich. Niemand hatte damals daran geglaubt,das die beiden es schaffen würden zusammen zu bleiben. Bis sie dann zur Abschlussfeier den Titel Ballkönig und Ballkönigin bekommen hatten, auch wenn sie nicht wussten, wer welchen Titel annehmen würde.

Seit den Ferien war im Herz des Blonden ein Entschluss gereift, und er hoffte das Harry ihn nicht für völlig Verrückt hielt.

i Komm her und lausche meiner Stmme,

Ich habe dir was zu erklären.../i

Draco zog Harry in eine ruhige Ecke bevor der sprechende Hut die Erstklässler auf die vier Häuser verteilen würde. Zart zog er ihn an sich, so das der schwarzhaarige Junge das rasche Schlagen des Herzens seines Geliebten hören und fühlen musste. Leise seufzte Harry an den Lippen seines Freundes, legte die Hand auf die linke Brust um dieses Rasen ein wenig zu beruhigen. Dabei lächelte er den Blonden beruhigend zu. Er spürte das seinem blonden Partner etwas schwer auf der Seele lag. Laut stöhnte Draco in den Mund seines Liebsten; zog ihn noch heftiger an sich heran; liess ihn seine ganze Leidenschaft spüren; aber auch seine ganze Sehnsucht. Dabei stöhnte auch Harry laut auf, bis sie durch eine fremde Hand auf Harrys Schulter wieder in die Gegenwart geführt wurden. Beide erröteten heftig, hatten sie doch ihr Umfeld komplett ausgeschaltet. Draco zog Harry einfach mit zum Slytherin - Tisch wo er ihm leise immer wieder etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

iHörst du das Herz in meiner Brust,

pass auf, ich habe dich gern.../i

Harry sah erstaunt zu Draco, hatte dieser ihm das doch noch nie so direkt gesagt. Harry wusste das der blonde Junge ihn liebte, dies hatte er ihm immer wieder mit Gesten gezeigt, aber nie hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, So lange wartete er nun schon darauf. Er selbst hatte es ihm schon hundert mal gesagt, bei den verschiedenen Malen, da sie ihre Leidenschaft in Dracos Privaträumen ausgelebt hatten.

Mit einem Wink gab Harry Draco zu verstehen das sie an einem anderen Ort weiter darüber reden wollten, und Draco erhob sich im nächsten Moment und zog Harry hinter sich her, Richtung Kerker, wo Draco seinen eigenen Raum hatte. Hunderte von erstaunten Augenpaaren verfolgten das Paar bis es durch die Tür der grosssen Halle verschwunden war.

Schnell waren sie in Dracos Zimmer angekommen, und Harry schaute sich, immer wieder überrascht von der Eleganz, im Raum um.

Harry hatte dieses Glück leider nicht, im Griffindor - Turm hatten immer fünf Jungen einen Raum zusammen, da lernte man schnell das ein mal eins der Stillzauber, egal ob um das eigene Bett oder um die Betten der anderen.

Draco zog ihn entschlossen Richtung Himmelbett und setzte sich neben ihn, holte zum Reden aus, stockte aber immer wieder. Harry sah ihn ermutigend in die eisblauen Augen und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

iWeiß nicht genau wann es passierte,

ein unbeschreiblicher Moment.../i

Während sie sich tief in die Augen sahen, erinnerte sich beide, wie sie vor einem Jahr zusammen gekommen waren. Jeder auf Hogwards wusste das Harry hundsmiserabel in Zaubertränke war, so auch Professor Snape, der mal wieder für Griffindor einen willkommenen Punkteabzug vorherbestimmte. Harry wurde dann auch so nervös, so das er zwei Wurzeln durcheinander brachte und seinen Kessel zum explodieren brachte.

Auch Draco wurde von dieser rosaverfärbten Brühe getroffen, welche eigentlich von klarer Farbe sein sollte.

Dieser wollte wutentbrannt dem unfähigen Holzkopf Potter seine Meinung anhand eines kleinen Duells erläutern, doch in eben diesem Moment wirkte der Trank und eröffnete Draco seine innersten Gefühle.

Noch einmal durchlebte er die Ängste seiner Kindheit, vor dem dunklen Lord; den Frust, als Harry die Freundschaft mit ihm abgelehnt hatte, und sich lieber diesem Wiesel angeschlossen hatte. Und der entscheidene Moment auf dem Quidditchfeld, als Harry wagemutig auf dem Nimbus 2000 dem kleinen goldenen Schnatz verfolgt hatte und ihn direkt vor seinen Augen triumphierend hochgehoben hatte; mit diesen blitzenden grünen Augen.

iIch sah dich an und in mir rührte

sich ein Gefühl das brennt.../i

Seit diesem Augenblick war Draco verloren, verloren in einer, wie er dachte. unerwiderten Liebe. Damit niemand etwas bemerkte versuchte er ihn seit dem noch mehr zu pisacken, verhöhnte ihn vor aller Augen.

So oft war Harry wegen ihm schon in Gefahr geraten, Ernsthaft schädigen wollte er ihn jedoch nie. Meist rettete er ihn noch im letzten Moment, wenn selbst Harry schon alle Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte.

Besuchte ihn nachts nach seinen zahlreichen Unfällen im Krankenflügel, wenn Madam Pomfrey gerade im Nebenraum eingeschlafen war. Dort hatte er den Jungen-der-Überlebte öfters stöhnen und leise wimmern gehört, wenn Albträume seine Ruhe störten. Zärtlich hatte er die Tränen getrocknet, hatte ihn mit geflüsterten Worten beruhigt, bis Harry entspannt und traumlos eingeschlafen war.

iHielt mich fortan in deiner Nähe,

war stehst bei dir wenn Unheil droht,

verscheuchte Schatten und Probleme,

wagt bis ins Morgenrot./i

Dieses ging die nächsten vier Jahre immer im gleichen Kreislauf. Nach aussen hin zeigte er den arroganten unnahbaren Malfoy. Der beste Zaubertrankschüler, der Lieblingsschüler Snapes, welcher diesen auch immer bevorzugte, was auch den anderen Schülern nicht verborgen blieb.

In seinem Inneren aber sah es ganz anders aus. Aber diese andere Seite liess er nur Nachts zum Vorschein treten, wenn er einsam und allein in seinem breiten Himmelbett lag und davon träumte wie er Harry in die Arme nahm; ihn von seinen bösen Geistern befreite.

Bis zu diesem schicksalshaften Moment im 6. Schuljahr.

iSo ging es über viele Jahre,

in mir der Sturm schon schmerzhaft tobt...

Schließ dich im Traum in meine Arme,

während ich dir Treue gelob.../i

Plötzlich spürte er sanfte Lippen die seine berührten; spürte eine sanftes anstupsen einer Zunge an seinem zusammengepressten Mund. Da wurde ihm bewusst, das er seinem Schatz etwas wichtiges erklären wollte; etwas wichtiges klären musste.

Tief atmete er nochmals ein, schaute ihm tief in die Augen; zog ihn eng an sich heran, um Harry´s Körper an seinem zu spüren.

" Du wolltest mir etwas sagen? Ist alles in Ordung mit Dir? Du bist schon seit unserem Wiedersehen so angespannt." Leise flüsternd versuchte Harry seinen blonden Engel zu ermutigen. Lächelte ihm verliebt in die Augen; küsste immer wieder zärtlich diese schmalen Lippen; strich über jeden Muskel seines flachen Bauches.

Wobei Draco tief aufstöhnte und seinen schwarzen Teufel heftig an sich zog, ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gab. Harry liess sich gern ablenken, und beinahe wäre Draco wieder schwach geworden.

Mit einem verzweifelten Aufstöhnen riss er sich von seinem Angebetenen los, setzte sich etwas entfernt von Harrys flinken Fingern; die ihn um den Verstand brachten; an die Bettkante und flüsterte schüchtern mit leicht geröteten Wangen." Ich liebe Dich. Ich werde dich ewig lieben und nichts und niemand wird uns je wieder auseinander bringen können. Das schwöre ich Dir, Harry Potter:"

Harry schluckte ganz gerührt und wollte schon näher an ihn heranrutschen, als er von Draco mit einer Handbewegung aufgehalten wurde. " Das ist noch nicht alles was ich sagen wollte." Draco kramte nervös geworden in seinen Hosentaschen herum, bis er das kleine Kästchen fest mit drei Fingern umschlossen hielt.

Erleichtert seufzte er auf, ein Strahlen kam in seine Augen, als er wieder näher an seinen Liebsten rutschte. Ein fragender Blick von Seiten Harry´s stopte ihn kurz noch mal.

" Oh Mann, jetzt fehlen mir die Worte... Dabei hatte ich zu Hause alles sorgfältig vorbereitet... Meine Mutter war begeistert, als ich es bei ihr vorgetragen hatte... Ach ja sie mag dich auch, soll ich dir ausrichten." Nervös redete Draco ohne Punkt und Komma, spielte dabei immer wieder mit dem kleinen Kästchen in der Tasche und liess nun einen völlig verwirrten Harry unbeachtet neben sich sitzen.

"Draco? Was willst du mir die ganze Zeit mit dem Gestottere andeuten?" Überrascht schaute Draco in die verwirrt dreinschauenden Augen Harry´s.

Wortlos brachte Draco ein kleines schwarzes Kästchen zum Vorschein, und öffnete es in Harry´s Richtung. Beinahe atemlos hauchte er: "Sag einfach nur ja. Bitte:"

iSieh du Schöne was ich habe,

willst du diesen Ring von mir,

streif ihn über und dann sage:

"Ja fortan, gehör ich Dir!"/i

Harry starrte in dieses Kästchen, das Draco ihm fast direkt unter die Nase gehalten hatte, realisierte erst einen Moment später das sich ein Verlobungsring innen drin befand. Seine grünen Augen fingen an wie Saphire zu strahlen,als er sich an Dracos Hals schmiss und ebenso atemlos "Ja. " hauchte.

Beinahe ungläubig starrte Draco seinen schwarzen Teufel an, konnte er doch nicht glauben das er das eben gehört hatte;das er das richtig verstanden hatte.

"Ja?"

"Ja!" Schon fast euphorisch rief Harry immer wieder dieses kleine aber bedeutsame Wort an Dracos Lippen. "Ja...,ja..., ja...!"

Im nächsten Moment spürte er sich selbst schon auf dem Rücken liegend und seine Liebe auf sich, liess seine Erleichterung mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss hinaus, denn sonst wäre er wahrscheinlich vor Glück geplatzt.

okpuhhh das war es dann auch seufz ich hoffe sie gefällt euch... gespannt dasitz und das Armageddon abwart


End file.
